Little Argument
by anime4eve
Summary: Kise and Aomine have been dating for 5 months but after a little argument Kise goes away for a while. Now how can Aomine say sorry? (Bad summary but good story, I think) (Aokise) [picture doesn't belong to me] one-shot


**Hello everyone. This is my first KNB fanfic. Featuring my babies and one of my favorite pairing Aomine and Kise. So this is the first time I made a M-rated fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **(Sorry for any misspellings and grammar.)**

 **Know that nothing belongs to me. It belongs to the great Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

"Aominecchi~ Let's play one on one." Kise happily called out to him as he waited by the entrance of Touou Academy. He and Aomine have been going out for about 5 month. Through tears and and fear Kise manage to confess to him in the dead of night.

 **Flashback**

Kise felt his heart thumping rapidly as he waited for Aomine to reply. He shut his eyes tightly facing the ground. "Kise." The said boy look up slowly. His eyes widen when he saw the other. A happy, cheerful and excited smile displayed on Aomine's face. A smile Kise hasn't seen since middle school.

"Is that yes?" Kise ask still unsure. Aomine stretch out his hand as he ruffled Kise's hair. "Of course." Happiness filled him up as he hug Aomine tightly. Tears flowed down his beautiful face. "I love you."

He repeated. "I love you too." Aomine returned the hug kissing the top of his head.

 **Flashback over**

"Kise. What are you doing here?" He ask as he approach the model. "I had a photo shoot nearby so I decided to stop by. Let's play one on one." He ask again. "No." Aomine yawned. "I'm tired. Maybe next time." He began walking home. Kise followed. "Come on Aominecchi." Kise whined. "I already said no. Next time." Kise pouted not liking that he wasn't getting his way.

"Just 10 minutes is fine." Aomine started to get angry that Kise couldn't understand the word no. "If you really want to play then ask someone else." He replied walking away. "Fine then. I'll just ask Kurokocchi or Kagamicchi to play with me." Kise stomp away in the other direction.

"Stupid Ahomine. We haven't seen each other in a while and all I ask is to play one on one for just 10 minutes." He keep walking until he got to an empty basketball court. Luckily there was a basketball lying around. He pick it up and began to dribble. He look at the court pretending that there were other players blocking him.

He did some moves before dunking the ball in the hoop. He swung for a bit before letting go. Sighing he grab the ball again. Just as he was to dribble again he heard someone clapping. "Huh?" He turn to the noise to see his younger coworker from his photo shoot from earlier.

"Ah hello Juncchi." Kise greeted him. "H-hello Ryouta-san." The boy shyly greeted back. "Don't be shy now. Come here." Kise gestured for the boy to approach him. Standing next to each Jun was a bit taller the Kise but didn't have the same model like features as he did. A rather plain face with black hair across his forehead.

"Would you like to play with me?" Kise offered. "S-sure but I don't think I would be as good as you." He replied. "It's fine. I just want someone to play with." Kise smiled. Nodding Jun walk on the court. "I'll let you start with the ball." Kise threw it to him. "Go easy on me." Jun ask as he began to dribble. "Okay."

The two began on a playful one on one with Kise scoring many shot and Jun only scored two. Panting and heavily breathing the two sat down on the bench. "You're pretty good Jun." Kise stated as he wipe sweat from his face. "But not as good as you." Jun pouted. So cute.

"Don't worry. I'm sure if you keep practicing more you can get better." Kise said as he stood up again. "Come. First let's practice with your shooting." He help Jun to his feets. "First grip the ball like this." He help him positioned the ball in Jun's hands. "And then when you shoot make sure your at an angle where the ball can make it in. Then shot." Kise demonstrated. "Remember to keep your hand in the air."

Nodding the boy did the same as Kise. He positioned the ball, look at the hoop and the shot. The ball went in with a swoosh. "Good job, Juncchi!" Kise smiled patting his back. "Thanks." Jun smiled as well happy that he made it in.

They went back and forth dribbling and shooting the ball. Kise would give Jun advice and compliment him when he did good. Soon the sky became dark and they decided to finish up.

"Five seconds left on the clock as Jun Fujimoto dribbles to the lane and he dunks it in! The crowd goes wild as he jumps down." Kise spoke Jun's actions out loud as if he was the reporter. Smiling and laughing Kise walk to the boy. "We should play one on one more often. I have a lot of fun playing with you."

Jun look at the model with a light blush on his face. "Yeah. Me too." Kise continued smiling as he place the ball in a corner of the court. He walk back to Jun asking if he lived nearby. "Yes actually I live just down this street." He pointed left from the basketball court.

"Oh really. I live in the opposite direction. Well I'll see you tomorrow Juncchi." Kise waved to him as he began walking away. "Yes. Bye Ryouta-san."

As Ryouta walk home he thought about the little argument he had with Aomine. "Aominecchi is such an idiot. I haven't seen him in almost a week and this is how he reacts." He pouted. "I wonder if we're really dating." He sadly sighed. "Aomine."

He entered his apartment, kicking off his shoes he went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grab a bottle of water. He then walk to his room taking off his clothes in the process. "Shower now or in the morning?" He thought for a minute. "In the morning." Deciding he slid on pj's he jump on his fluffy bed.

He warp his blanket around him. "Aominecchi." He quickly said. Suddenly his phone rang, scaring him to death. He literally almost did a back flip. Calming down he pick up his phone. "Hello?" He answered. "What!? Tomorrow? For how long? Okay. Yeah. Alright then. I'll be ready at 11 then. Okay. Yes. Bye." He hung up.

Quickly getting to his feet he started to pack.

* * *

Aomine thought about what he said to Kise. "Maybe I was being a little harsh." He sighed. "I'll play one on one with him when he comes and visits me tomorrow."

The next day came but Aomine didn't see Kise anywhere near the entrance. "Maybe he's still angry. Tomorrow he'll definitely come." A whole week pass and Aomine still hasn't seen Kise. Not one phone call or text.

"Strange he would at least text or called me by now." He started to panic bit by bit. "What if he got into an accident? But I would know. Maybe he's avoiding me? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore?" Thoughts circled his head as to why Kise hasn't contacted him.

Another week pass by. By now Aomine thought it was over. "He probably got tired of me and went to someone." He thought of the possibility but it just made him angry. Angry with jealously. Jealous that someone could be touching his Kise right now. Talking to him. Making him laugh that sweet laugh. Make him smile so heavenly. Making him moan in pleasure.

He crush the soda can he was holding. Cursing he threw it in the trash can and trudged to school. He heard squeals and many girls talking. "Did you see the new drama?!" "He's in it!" "He's so handsome!" "I can't wait for the drama to release!"

As he approach the crowd of girls he caught a peak of what the girls were holding. A magazine that was opened to a page with various actors and actresses. He would have ignored it but he saw something that caught his attention. "Kise?" He whispered to himself as he saw his bright smile in the row of celebrities.

He wanted to carefully look at it but he was afraid of what these fangirls could do. So instead he keep walking into the school. Once inside he walk straight to his classroom. Just as he sat down Momoi came rushing in holding a what seemed to be a magazine.

"What are you doing here Satsuki?" He ask. The girl ignored his question and open a page and displayed it in front of him. It was the same page the other girls were looking at. And certainly Kise was there.

"Did you know that Kise was starring in a drama?! She practically yelled. Aomine look at the page reading what the reporters had to say. "High school star, Ryota Kise is starring in a drama along with.-" He read the rest in his head. "The past two weeks he has been going around Japan meeting the crew and cast."

So that's why he didn't contact me. "On this date the cast will do a conference meeting in Tokyo, Japan." He look at the date then at Kise. "The conference is in two days right?" He ask Momoi. "Y-yes." She said a bit unsure. Smiling he decided to go. "Alright then." "What are you thinking Dai-chan?" She ask wondering why he was smiling."

"I'm going to Kise's conference meeting." He declared. It took a second for it to register in Momoi's mind. "Wait! What?! The meeting is during school and we have a practice game against Seirin that day after school." She frantically responded hoping to change his mind but unfortunately Aomine wasn't going to.

"I already decided." He replied with a determined face. "But-." Knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind she sighed of annoyance. "You really do as you please don't you." "Of course." Aomine smirk. Momoi sighed once more before going to her seat. For that day and the next two days Aomine couldn't focus not only in school but in basketball as well.

All he could think of was meeting Kise and saying what he wanted to say. _Why he left without telling me? Is he still mad at me? Does he hate me now? Why hasn't he contact me yet? Is there someone else?_ Usually when he questioned himself this he would become jealous. _Is the reason he didn't contact at me at all was because he has someone else at the place he's working at?_

 _I bet this person is just a horny bastard who can't find his own lover. Since Kise is such a nice person he would feel bad to reject him_. He sighed not wanting to keep thinking about it. I need to trust him more. But I do trust him. It's the people around him I don't trust.

Right once the bell rang for lunch he quickly dash to the lunchroom. He brag a bread at random, left some money and as fast as he could he ran out of the school to the place of the conference meeting. He got their in less than 5 minutes. He stop to catch his breath. Panting and breathing heavily he calmed down his breathe.

When he did, he sat down on a nearby bench. Unwrapping the bread he began to eat it. He took out his phone. "Ten minutes before the meeting starts." He said to himself. From where he was sitting he could see people coming in and out of the building. Soon one by one news reporters came. He look back at his phone. "Just a minute left." Wiping the crumbs from the bread he walk to the building.

Saying it was hard to get in would be an understatement. It was nearly impossible to go in with all the people who were also wanting to go in. Especially the girls who threw him dagger from their eyes as he tried to get pass them. He felt like he could be jump an second. Why the bell are there so much people?!

With one strong push he manage to get in just as security came. He ran off to find in which room the meeting was being held at. I should have brought the magazine. He silently curse himself. He walk around for a bit before he saw cameramen and news reporters gathered around by a door that was opened.

Going with his gut he guess this was were Kise was going to be. He walk by trying once again to go through the door. And once again it was nearly impossible. Only this time he would most likely get hurt with all the cameras a news channels competing with each other. Carefully but quickly he went through the people to a side that wasn't as populated.

His eyes slightly widen as he saw his lover sitting at a table with many other actors and actresses. One in particular seemed to be touching Kise in an overly friendly way. At this he became angry but stayed calm due to it being a conference. "So Kise-san is this your first time doing a drama?" One of the news reporters ask him.

"Yes." Aomine smiled as he heard his voice. It's been so long yet it was the same as before. Sweet and charming. "How do you feel about it?" Another ask. "To be honest I was so nervous at first since all I've really done was modeling. But thanks to the the staff and my fellow coworkers it has become a while lot easier and fun to work with them." Kise replied a smile on his beautiful face.

"Ishizaki-san why did you choose Kise-san to become the main character to your drama?" Aomine watch as the man sitting next to Kise, and who was also touching him too friendly, spoke. "Well when I first saw Ryouta-kun I knew I had to make him a main character in one of my dramas. His personality and his body were the right fit for my character." He replied glancing at Kise when he said body.

Aomine could feel the angry to slowly build up in him again. "And it was a good choice too," he continued, "not only is he a great model but he also has true talent skills for acting." Aomine click his tongue. "Tch. Bastard." Soon more questions were ask not only for Kise and Ishizaki but for the other people as well.

An hour pass by since the meeting started and Aomine could do nothing but watch. He was so irritated by now that he sat down on a chair and took his phone out looking at basketball shoes in the web. He glance up to see as Ishizaki's hand slowly went on top his laps. Suddenly Kise jump. Not only were his coworkers looking but the reporters as well. "Ah sorry." He blush a rather deep red. "I thought I felt a bug. C-continue."

Aomine glared at the man next to Kise. He clearly knew what the other did. After all he use to do it all the time to Kise when they would watch a movie or when the where sitting down ready to eat. "This bastard just rub his hand against Kise's thighs." He had the hugest urge to walk up to the man and punch him dead and then take Kise out.

"Alright then that's it." Ishizaki stood up. "Please watch our drama. Thank you." "Thank you." Everyone else stood up filling Ishizaki's actions and bowed. Just like before news reporters and cameramen came out of the room. He press himself against the wall she he wouldn't get trampled on.

He look back the table of actors and actresses and saw as Kise walk with Ishizaki, a blush on his face. Not thinking once he walk straight up to them. "Kise." He called out. Kise turn around and his eyes widen in surprised. "A-Aominecchi?" Kise gasp. He knew that the conference was going to be in Tokyo be never guess that Aomine would come.

"Aominecchi!" He happily exclaimed throwing himself to the boy. "Aominecchi!" Aomine smiled hugging the boy back. "What are you doing here?" Kise ask once they broke apart. Suddenly remembering why he came his face turn I to one of anger. "Why didn't you call me or text me at all?!" He yelled to the model.

Kise just should there shock that Aomine was worried for him. "Where you worried Aominecchi?" He spoke his thought out loud. "Of course I was. You didn't contact me for two weeks. I thought something happened to you." Aomine replied. "Aominecchi." Kise smiled.

"Sorry. I was really busy with the drama and I would come to the hotel and just go straight to sleep. Sorry." He said hugging him again. "It's okay I guess." Aomine nuzzled his face into the models chest. He smelled him missing his scent. "That tickles Aominecchi." Kise laugh.

"Hey." Aomine and Kise turn to the forgotten Ishizaki. "As cute as this lovers reunion is we have to go now Ryouta." Aomine glared at him suddenly remembering what he did. "Who exactly are you?" Aomine growled. "Feisty aren't we? I'm Ishizaki Hideki. The director of this drama." He responded. Aomine keep glaring at him.

"He's rather protective of you Ryouta." Suddenly an idea pop into the directors mind. He walk next to Kise and slung an arm around his waist. "We have work to attend to Ryouta. We should get going." Just as they began to walk Aomine grab Kise's hand and pulled him towards himself. "Get your hands of my Kise." He put his arm around Kise in a possessive manner.

"Aominecchi." Kise instantly blush a thousand reds. Ishizaki just smirk. "Of really. Last time I check lovers would call each other by their first name and I already do that." His smirk got wider as Aomine lessened his hateful glare. "And I'm sure I can satisfy Kise more than you can." This was the last straw.

Aomine walk to the man and swung. Ishizaki was too slow to respond so he got a full out punch right to his face. "Kise is mine and mine only." Aomine growled grabbing Kise's hand and dragging him out of there leaving Ishizaki on the floor.

"Little brat." Ishizaki felt blood drop down from his lips. "He sure pack a punch." "Are you okay Ishizaki-san?" A boy asks him approaching him with a bandaid. "Yeah I'm fine. Just got punch and bit my lip. But everything's cool, Jun-kun." Jun lightly laugh kneeling right in front of the injured man.

Using his sleeve he gently wipe of the blood from his lips and place a small bandage on the wound. "There. I hope it's better now." "Yeah thanks." Ishizaki mumbled. "So why did you get punch?" Jun ask. "Well I kind of tease a brat using his lover and yeah." Jun could pretty much guess what happened after that.

"This is why I keep telling you not to tease others." Jun sighed beginning to stand up. "I guess." He warp his hand around the boy's waist. " Ishizaki-san?" "Call me by my name." He whispered. Smiling Jun bend down to meet Ishizaki's eyes. "Hideki." He also smiled bringing his lips to the boy in a passionate kiss. "Your the only for me Jun." Jun smiled gently. "I love you too."

* * *

"Aominecchi wait up!" Kise yelled at him as the said boy keep dragging him. "Where are we going? Your hurting me!" Kise manage to rip his hand away from Aomine. "What is he to you?!" Aomine yelled. "Wha-? What do you mean? His my director. That's all." Kise replied. "There's nothing between you to?" Aomine ask more calmly this time.

"Of course not." Kise said. "Then what was that jump earlier during the meeting?" "Jump?" Kise thought for a second. "Oh that." He blush a bit remembering what happened. "He does that with everyone. Trust me." Sighing Aomine drop to his butt on the paved floor. "Aominecchi?" Kise look at with with a worried face.

"I thought you two were-." He didn't finish his sentence. "Does Aominecchi not trust me?" Kise ask clear sadness in his voice. "No. Of course I do. It's just that, I thought since you were angry with me before you left, I thought that you were tired of me and then a I see this guy I don't know being touchy and I just." Aomine covered his face with his arms.

"W-were you jealous?" Kise kneel down next to the ran boy. Aomine raise one eye to meet his lovers. "Yeah. I was." He muttered. Kise smiled gently and happily. A smile Aomine hadn't seen since Kise ask him out. "I love you Aominecchi." He kiss his head. Aomine's eyes widen but quickly soften as he hug him.

"Call me by my first name, Ryouta." He whispered softly into his ear. Kise slightly shivered, nodding. "Daiki." It was a simple name yet it meant so much for Aomine. "Ryouta. Ryouta." He keep repeating into his ear. "Lets go home." He said in a seductive voice. Kise nodded.

They both stood up and walk to Aomine's house which was rather close. Luckily no one was home so they had the whole place for themselves. "Ryouta." Slowly Aomine began to take off Kise's clothes one by one as they walk to Aomine's bedroom. He gently laid the naked Kise on his bed. "Ryouta. I love you."

Kise blush million shades of red. "M-me too." Aomine passionately kiss him easily winning dominance. He lick the inside of the models mouth, sucking on his tongue as Kise tried to do the same but failing. "Dai- Daiki." He painted as they broke apart.

Aomine, then began to kiss him and sucking on his neck. "Ah. Hah!" Kise's voice hitched as Aomine began sucking on his nipples. "Ah. Da- Hah." Kise's hand went to Aomine's shirt, tugging on it." "You want me to take it off?" Aomine ask. His voice low and husky. "Y-yes." Kise manage to say. Aomine then produced to slip off his shirt as Kise place his hands onto his lovers well defined abs.

"Daiki." "Ryouta." Aomine continue where he left off. Only this time his hands snaked around the models thighs to his cock. "Ah!" Kise yelled out as Aomine began jerking him off. "Ah! Hah. Nn." Pre-cum began leaking out from the tip. "Ah! More." Kise beg. Aomine obeyed as he thrust in a finger to his hole.

"Ah! Daiki!" Kise felt pain but it quickly turn to pleasure once he relaxed. He felt his body shivered and he keep moaning in pleasure when Aomine inserted another finger. "More." He gasp. Aomine look at his lover. His face full of pleasure which just made him even more hard. "P-put it in."

"Are you sure?" Aomine ask, wanting to make sure he was truly alright with it. After all they haven't done it in almost a month. "Yeah. I-I'm ready." Aomine kiss Kise as he threw off his pants and position himself at his entrance. "Ngh. Ah!" Kise screamed in pleasure. Aomine stop once his cock was all the way in. "Is it okay if I can move now?"

"Yes." Kise replied. Aomine started slow at first but then pick up speed. "More. Harder." Kise yelled out wanting more and more of Aomine. "Ah!" Kise felt ecstasy as Aomine hit his sweet spot. "Right t-there!" He informed the tan boy. Getting the message Aomine hit there repeatedly. "I'm c-cumming. Ngh. Ah!" Suddenly Kise squirted out landing on his chest and a bit his face.

"Ngh!" Aomine followed next as he let it out in Kise. He fell next to the blonde, both breathing heavily. They gaze at each other. After a while Kise smiled so bright and happy. He snuggled next to Aomine's chest. "I love you Daiki." Smiling as well, Aomine kiss his forehead. "I love you too Ryouta."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Remember this is my first time writing a M-rated story. But anyway please comment and/or like. (That sounded a bit like a youtuber)**


End file.
